


And baby when it's love, if it's no rough it isn't fun

by SamWhity



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWhity/pseuds/SamWhity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di one-shot partecipante alla trunter-week. (Indetta da Melipedia e Obsessed dal 4 all'11 settembre)</p><p>Giorno 1: Pigiama<br/>Giorno 2: Gioco Della Bottiglia<br/>Giorno 3: Teen Wolf AU - Drabble<br/>Giorno 4: Biscotti - Drabble<br/>Giorno 5: Cucina<br/>Giorno 6: Mr Pussy<br/>Giorno 7: Last Kiss<br/>Giorno 8(facoltativo): Daddy Trunter</p><p>Oxymoron. Bianco e nero. Giorno e notte. Ying e Yang. Di quando gli opposti si incontrano e non può che nascere un qualcosa di più grande e più bello di loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1: Pigiama

~~Giorno 1: Pigiama~~  
Giorno 2: Gioco Della Bottiglia  
Giorno 3: Teen Wolf AU  
Giorno 4: Biscotti  
Giorno 5: Cucina  
Giorno 6: Mr Pussy  
Giorno 7: Last Kiss  
Giorno 8(facoltativo): Daddy Trunter

 

Quando Hunter entrò in camera notò subito qualcosa che non andava.  
\- Che ci fai con quel coso addosso!? – chiese al marito.

Trent continuò a leggere il proprio romanzo, ignorando bellamente la domanda dell’altro.

\- Trent… - provò di nuovo questi.

Niente.

\- Nixon – un sibilo, un’occhiataccia e le braccia incrociate a coprire l’addome scolpito.

_Sembrava di essere tornati indietro di dieci anni, quando erano ancora studenti della prestigiosa Dalton Accademy e si nascondevano in biblioteca per pomiciare in santa pace._

Trent posò il libro sul comodino, dopo di che si voltò verso il marito.

\- Che giorno è oggi? – chiese con aria indispettita.

Hunter si prese il lusso di controllare la data segnata dalla radiosveglia prima di esclamare l’unica parola in quel momento gli fosse balenata nel cervello.

\- Cazzo -.

Con uno sbuffò l’altro si voltò e spense la luce.

\- Buonanotte -.

Si morse le labbra, evitando di pensare al fatto il marito si fosse dimenticato del loro anniversario e – ovviamente – al fatto che il giorno seguente sarebbero andati a prendere la bambina – la loro bambina – in istituto e il tempo per stare insieme avrebbe scarseggiato.

“Sono un cretino..domani mi tocca pure svegliarmi all’alba per togliere quei dannati petali e pulire il bagno” pensò l’uomo chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di ignorare la presenza del marito alle proprie spalle.

Si sentiva in colpa.

“Cazzi suoi”.

Aveva intuito Hunter se ne fosse dimenticato quando gli aveva telefonato nella pausa pranzo e il marito gli aveva detto avesse preso un impegno per la sera tanto “ _loro non avevano nulla da fare_ ”.

Da quel momento il pomeriggio aveva iniziato a trasformarsi nell’incubo di un ubriaco. Aveva cenato da solo con cracker e gelato davanti ad una noiosissima sit-com che aveva il pregio di non richiedere sforzi intellettuali di sorta, poi si era cambiato e si era messo a letto senza nemmeno sistemare il bagno che aveva addobbato per l’occasione.

_In pigiama._

Sentì la mano del marito carezzargli la schiena da sotto la stoffa.

“Non attacca, Claringhton”.

La mano scese all’elastico dei pantaloni.

\- Piccolo – tentò Hunter, prendendo a massaggiargli un fianco – mi dispiace – la mano scese lentamente – davvero -.

“Non attacca. Non attac..”.

\- Sai cos’è la cosa peggiore di tutte? – gli chiese Trent voltandosi – Che sono due settimane che organizzo, lavoro ore extra per guadagnare tempo oggi. E tu pensavi lo facessi per cosa? – sibilò tentando di spingerlo via.

Si voltò di scatto, cercando di impedire al marito di vedere una lacrima rigargli lo zigomo.

In quell’esatto momento Hunter Clarington si sentì un verme.

Un enorme repellentissimo verme.

Sospirò stendendosi per bene e passando le braccia attorno ai fianchi del marito.

\- Piccolo non piangere – mormorò – So che ora mi detesti ma ti giuro che tra la bambina e i documenti e Sebastian che è il socio peggiore della storia non ho avuto il tempo di realizzare… -.

\- Come se io lavorassi con gli hoompa-loompa – borbottò l’altro, non riuscendo a evitare di coprire una mano del marito con le sue.

\- Facciamo così – continuò Clarington – ora ti butti nella vasca in fiore, io ti raggiungo e ti fai fare le coccole – si interruppe allo sguardo contrariato dell’altro – Non voglio scopare Trent. Voglio solo farti stare meglio, o almeno provarci… - concluse allungando il collo per incontrare i suoi occhi.

Mezz’ora dopo erano entrambi coperti di schiuma e petali e mentre Hunter gli insaponava delicatamente la schiena Trent lo guardò di sbieco per quella che era l’ennesima volta.

\- Non credere di cavartela così a buon mercato Clarington. Domani pretendo almeno almeno la colazione a letto -.

 

_Perché non importa quante volte sbagliamo. Nel momento in cui cerchiamo di rimediare gettiamo nuovi colori, nuove luci, nuova vita. Sempre. Anche quando scordiamo un anniversario e tentiamo di farci perdonare con un cornetto a letto e un caffè già zuccherato._


	2. #2: Gioco della bottiglia

~~Giorno 1: Pigiama~~  
Giorno 2: Gioco Della Bottiglia  
Giorno 3: Teen Wolf AU  
Giorno 4: Biscotti  
Giorno 5: Cucina  
Giorno 6: Mr Pussy  
Giorno 7: Last Kiss  
Giorno 8(facoltativo): Daddy Trunter

 

**Mad**

 

So if you’re mad, get mad

Don’t hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide ?

I get angry too

And I’m a lot like you

(I’ll stand by you – The Pretenders)

 

Trent era convinto fermamente di essere perseguitato dalla sfiga.

Esatto. Proprio come quel personaggio del cinema europeo che girava con la nuvoletta sempre sulla testa[1].

Era poco più di un mese che lui e Hunter uscivano assieme e ancora – a dirla tutta – faticava a realizzarlo.

Era stato un mese pieno, intenso, diverso.

Era stato un mese castissimo, a essere brutalmente onesti.

Dopo un tentativo da parte di Hunter, che aveva tentato di portarlo a letto dopo nemmeno tre giorni che si frequentavano, non avevano più toccato l’argomento.

Nemmeno quando Trent aveva mandato alle ortiche tutto l’orgoglio di cui disponeva e l’aveva praticamente implorato di prenderlo su ogni superficie ritenesse consona.

Quella sera si trovava all’ennesimo festino in stile Warbler organizzato alle spalle del Preside e la brillante idea di un Nick ubriaco come mai lo avevano visto era stato quel dannatissimo gioco.

_Un gioco cretino stupido inutile, dannazione!_

\- Facciamo il gioco della bottiglia! – aveva urlato alticcio e disinibito come nemmeno le Drag-queen dello Scandals.

Nemmeno la sera in cui avevano festeggiato la vittoria alle provinciali si era ridotto così, il che era tutto dire visto che lo avevano trovato in un angolo a cantare una serenata a Mrs Puss.

Ora il giro era iniziato con un innocente bacio tra Thad e Sebastian, dove l’innocenza stava nel fatto i due stessero più o meno assieme. Non certo nei litri di saliva che si erano scambiati.

Quando la bottiglia indicò Hunter, Trent sentì distintamente un rivolo di sudore freddo attraversargli la schiena seguendo la linea della colonna vertebrale, e quando questa indico nuovamente Sebastian, il ragazzo fu quasi certo di sentirsi svenire.

Quando però il suo ragazzo – il suo dannatissimo ragazzo! – si era avvicinato al francese e lo aveva baciato – con la lingua, diamine! – aveva sentito prepotente l’impulso di vomitare.

Si era alzato di scatto e – ignorando gli sguardi perplessi degli altri – se ne era uscito lamentando un mal di testa che prima o poi gli sarebbe venuto sul serio.

Si era chiuso in bagno prima che Hunter potesse anche solo meditare di raggiungerlo in camera e si era seduto sul water.

Come in quei film alla Bridget Jones.

_Era forse il caso iniziasse a comprare mutande contenitive?! Era un segno!?_

\- Trent? – la voce del fidanzato lo riscosse.

Decise di non rispondere.

\- So che sei lì dentro. Esci per favore!!! -.

Si passò le mani tra i capelli, sospirando.

Non aveva voglia di affrontarlo. Per nulla.

Perché sapeva benissimo che un’occhiata un po’ più languida lo avrebbe fatto cedere.

Questa volta non avrebbe ceduto. Nossignore. Nemmeno per sogno.

_Aveva baciato Sebastian dannazione!!!_

\- Trent ti prego -.

La voce di Hunter assunse una nota stanca, quasi esausta.

\- Non è successo nulla! -.

Questo era troppo!

Uscì come una furia dal bagno, prima di avventarsi sul fidanzato col chiaro intendo di fargli male.

Tanto, tantissimo male.

\- Tu! – lo colpì con uno schiaffo sulla nuca – Osi dire che non è successo nulla!? Lo hai baciato – un pugno sul petto – Con la lingua, Hunter!!! – fece per fargli arrivare un altro schiaffo quando l’altro riuscì a bloccarlo per i polsi.

\- Calma, dannazione! -.

In quell’esatto momento Trent Nixon – il dolce, innocente, delicato Trent – vide rosso.

\- Lo fai per ripicca? – sibilò – Perché non mi sono fatto scopare quella volta? Bene – lo spinse via – sappi che puoi serenamente andare a dormire in camera di Sebastian. Io qua non ti voglio -.

Si voltò e rientrò nel bagno, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle e rannicchiandovisi contro.

Ma perché capitavano tutte a lui?!

 

Il mattino dopo si svegliò nella medesima – scomodissima – posizione.

Era rimasto in bagno, rannicchiato contro la porta, mentre Hunter sicuramente si era goduto il letto e i cuscini.

Dandosi dell’imbecille Trent aprì la porta.

Un Hunter decisamente addormentato gli cadde letteralmente sui piedi.

\- Che diamine… - mormorò, prima di vedere le occhiaie attorno agli occhi dell’altro e notare non si fosse nemmeno cambiato.

\- Mi dispiace – lo sentì mormorare – non volevo farti del male Trent, lo giuro. E per quanto riguarda il sesso, voglio che tu sia _veramente_ convinto. Non è una cosa che se non ti piace la butti, siamo noi. Io e te… -.

Senza lasciargli aggiungere altro si chinò e gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue, prima di approfondire il bacio.

\- Hai un alito pessimo – gli mormorò sorridendo – Forza, infilati sotto la doccia. Io recupero due magliette e ti raggiungo – si rialzò come se la sera prima non fosse successo nulla.

 

_Aveva ragione Hunter. Non era qualcosa che potevano buttare via se non piaceva loro._

_Era amore, era una storia, erano radici di una vita accanto all’altro._

_Valeva la pena di fare le cose per bene._

_… e poi il sesso sotto la doccia era un’esperienza da provare, no?_

[1]: il riferimento va al povero Ragioniere Ugo Fantozzi interpretato da Paolo Villaggio.


	3. #3: Teen-Wolf

~~Giorno 1: Pigiama~~  
Giorno 2: Gioco Della Bottiglia  
Giorno 3: Teen Wolf AU  
Giorno 4: Biscotti  
Giorno 5: Cucina  
Giorno 6: Mr Pussy  
Giorno 7: Last Kiss  
Giorno 8(facoltativo): Daddy Trunter

 

\- Questa cos’è? -.  
Hunter si voltò, prima di sorridergli.

\- Niente, solo una vecchia cicatrice -.

Sospirò ringraziando fosse la prima volta lo facessero _in quella posizione_. Sarebbe stato difficile – altrimenti – spiegare tutto a Trent, il suo dolcissimo adorabile fidanzato. Spiegargli che i licantropi esistono, che c’è chi li caccia e chi – come lui – è immune ai morsi ma ne porta i segni. Che le storie sovrannaturali non finiscono una volta chiuso il libro.

Il fidanzato passò le labbra su quel lembo di pelle, facendolo gemere.

\- Dovremo dormire… –.

\- Dopo -.

Chiusero gli occhi appena prima dell’alba.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io NON seguo Teen Wolf.  
> Per questo ho scelto di documentarmi e limitarmi ad una drabble. Non dovrebbero esserci errori, nel senso che ho ricercato e (a parte la trama) ne ho cavato che si può essere immuni al morso di licantropo. Ecco, la morale è che Hunter è stato morso ma è immune e Trent lo nota mentre sono a letto.


	4. #4: Biscotti

~~Giorno 1: Pigiama  
Giorno 2: Gioco Della Bottiglia  
Giorno 3: Teen Wolf AU~~  
 ~~Giorno 4: Biscotti~~  
Giorno 5: Cucina  
Giorno 6: Mr Pussy  
Giorno 7: Last Kiss  
Giorno 8(facoltativo): Daddy Trunter

 

 

**This time I’m not leaving without you**

Ogni coppia ha le proprie tradizioni.

C’era chi festeggiava facendo colazione da Tiffany&Co , chi passava le giornate sotto le lenzuola e chi si dilettava in cucina.

Quando quella pomeriggio tornò da lavoro, Hunter sentì subito un forte profumo di dolci. Cioccolato, zucchero, burro… sorrise.

\- Trent? – chiamò entrando in cucina – Che si festeggia? -.

l’interpellato si voltò e sorrise.

L’aveva visto così radioso solo il giorno del loro matrimonio.

\- La bambina. Siamo idonei -.

Quella sera – prima di mettersi a letto – si ingozzarono di biscottini, baciandosi via le briciole dalle labbra, iniziando a razionalizzare.

\- Saremo papà -.


	5. #5: Cucina

~~Giorno 1: Pigiama~~  
Giorno 2: Gioco Della Bottiglia  
Giorno 3: Teen Wolf AU  
 ~~Giorno 4: Biscotti~~  
 ~~Giorno 5: Cucina~~  
Giorno 6: Mr Pussy  
Giorno 7: Last Kiss  
Giorno 8(facoltativo): Daddy Trunter

 

 

**Hell’s Kitchen**

 

\- Assolutamente no!!! -.

All’ennesimo rifiuto di Hunter, Trent si mise le mani nei capelli.

Una famiglia poco distante lo guardò con fare comprensivo.

\- Certo che suo fratello ha gusti difficili… chissà come ha fatto a trovar moglie… -.

Si morse la lingua per evitare di far presente alla signora che la moglie era in realtà lui, che aveva tutto a posto e che – sì – effettivamente stavano impiegando un po’ troppo tempo per scegliere un tavolo per la cucina della casa in montagna.

Erano entrati all’Ikea alle dieci, ed erano le tre passate. Oltre ad avere fame – tanta fame – Trent non ne poteva proprio più di esaminare tavoli dalle foggie e dai colori più improbabili.

Si passò una mano sulla nuca.

\- Hunter – provò, passandogli una mano sul braccio – che ha questo che non va? – mormorò.

Se avesse capito almeno il genere di tavolo che il marito voleva avrebbero evitato di doverli vagliare tutti e – con un po’ di fortuna – non sarebbero rimasti in quel posto sino all’orario di chiusura.

\- Ha un bel colore, la linea non mi dispiace ma non è resistente – sibilò.

L’altro si morse la lingua per non fargli presente che erano da Ikea, non da un falegname. Il legno massiccio era un’opzione non contemplabile, in quel negozio.

\- Possiamo prendere il nome, stampare la foto dal catalogo in rete e sentire una falegnameria – propose, cercando di incrociare gli occhi del marito.

\- Le tempistiche si allungherebbero – sbottò questi.

Trent sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi.

\- Perché ti serve tanto resistente? – chiese poi.

Hunter lo guardò come se fosse stato posseduto da qualche spirito maligno – e incredibilmente poco perspicace – prima di inclinare leggermente il capo a destra.

\- Nixon – iniziò, ignorando l’altro che aveva iniziato a sbuffare non appena era stato chiamato per cognome – se andiamo in quella dannata casa non è per guardare il panorama, tantomeno per fare sport. Non di tipo canonico, quantomeno -.

L’altro iniziò ad arrossire.

\- Hunter – sibilò – non andremo là solo perché tu vuoi calmare i bollenti spiriti e poi non capisco per… oh no -.

In quel preciso istante la faccia di Trent Nixon era la cosa più simile ad una maschera di rabbia distruzione morte che Hunter aveva mai visto.

\- Tu stai dicendo che deve essere resistente per sopportare il mio peso – sibilò.

Hunter stava già cercando di correre ai ripari, ma il marito per tutta risposta si voltò e senza dire nulla si diresse verso l’uscita.

_Lasciandolo come uno stronzo._

Aveva fatto il tragitto del ritorno in autobus – autobus! – incastrato tra una madre con figlio sbavante in braccio ed un ragazzino che non aveva mai visto una doccia e del sapone.

Sceso da quel trabiccolo infernale, poi, aveva ancora macinato almeno un chilometro per tornare a casa, solo per vedere la macchina – la _loro_ macchina – parcheggiata al proprio posto.

\- Io giuro che… -.

Quando salì in casa Trent stava sistemando del bucato stirato nell’armadio.

_Come se non fosse successo nulla._

\- Tu! – il marito lo indicò – Sei… - si fermò per riprendere fiato.

L’altro si voltò, sorridendo.

_Sorrideva pure, il dannato!_

\- Fatto buon viaggio? – chiese, prima di tornare a sistemare le camicie di Hunter.

L’interpellato si avvicinò a larghe falcate, prima di afferrarlo per un braccio e farlo voltare di scatto.

\- Sei un… un… mpf –.

Trent non seppe mai cosa avrebbe voluto dirgli il marito, non ebbe nemmeno il buon cuore di chiederlo in seguito. In tre secondi netti si trovò piantato contro la porta dell’armadio – ancora aperta – con le labbra del marito sulle sue e le mani sui passanti dei jeans.

 

Due ore dopo, stesi sul letto con le gambe intrecciate, Trent e Hunter riprendevano fiato.

\- Allora – mormorò Trent, voltandosi piano ancora leggermente intorpidito – questa cucina della casa in montagna? –.

Il marito gli tirò uno schiaffetto su una coscia, prima di prenderlo per la vita e metterlo a cavalcioni su di se.

\- Abbiamo appena dimostrato che il tavolo fa vintage, e basta un muro – sogghignò, mentre l’altro scese a baciargli il collo – ergo domani possiamo tornare e prendere il primo tavolo che ci piace – mugolò quando la lingua del marito gli arrivò a pochi millimetri dal lobo.

\- Mi stai ascoltando? -.

Non ottenne risposta e – a dirla tutta – in capo a pochi secondi aveva già dimenticato la domanda.


	6. #6: Mr Pussy

~~Giorno 1: Pigiama~~  
Giorno 2: Gioco Della Bottiglia  
Giorno 3: Teen Wolf AU  
Giorno 4: Biscotti  
Giorno 5: Cucina  
Giorno 6: Mr Pussy  
Giorno 7: Last Kiss  
Giorno 8(facoltativo): Daddy Trunter

 

Love is patient, love is kind

 

\- Hunter, il tuo gatto ci guarda… -.

Trent lo aveva bloccato prima che potesse anche solo pensare di infilargli le mani nei pantaloni.

Aveva alzato lo sguardo solo per notare il broncio contrariato sulle labbra del fidanzato.

Adorabile.

\- Ignoralo – gli aveva mormorato all’orecchio, prima di sfiorare la pelle del fianco – Ci siamo solo io e te -.

L’altro non pareva convinto, tanto che prese la mano del fidanzato e ne baciò le nocche.

\- Andiamo sotto la doccia -.

Annuì.

\- Tu vedi di sparire. Non posso _sempre_ andare in bianco perché ti piace fare il guardone… -.


	7. #7: Last Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst – Doppiadrabble (200 parole)

~~Giorno 1: Pigiama  
Giorno 2: Gioco Della Bottiglia  
Giorno 3: Teen Wolf AU  
Giorno 4: Biscotti  
Giorno 5: Cucina  
Giorno 6: Mr Pussy~~  
 ~~Giorno 7: Last Kiss~~  
Giorno 8(facoltativo): Daddy Trunter

  

**Let-me say good-bye**

 

_Non è possibile._

È tutto quello che riesci a pensare quando ricevi la chiamata dall’ospedale.

_Non è possibile. Non è vero. È uno scherzo._

Ti muovi come un automa: senza dire una parola esci dall’ufficio e ti dirigi in centrale.

Disperso. Cosa diamine voleva dire disperso!? _Come si fa a perdere l’avvocato di un processo internazionale?!_

Arrivi e noti subito Thad. Bianco come un cencio.

\- Giuro che lo ammazzo, quando torna – mormora l’amico passandosi le mani nei capelli – Lo ammazzo e vaffanculo… divorzio… – conclude prima di lasciarsi scappare un singhiozzo.

Gli passi una mano sulla schiena, prima di chiudere gli occhi e cercare di inghiottire il magone che ti sta chiudendo lo stomaco. Un’immagine ti colpisce con la potenza di un pugno, ha la nitidezza di una foto, uno scatto impresso sulla retina.

Hunter, già vestito e con il borsone sulla spalla. I suoi occhi verdi che cercano i tuoi, prima che ti si avvicini e ti baci la fronte mentre tu borbotti qualcosa sul fatto che non sei un bambino. Poi il suo sorriso, prima di dirti “torno presto”.

Cerchi di non pensare al fatto quello possa essere l’ultimo bacio che vi siete scambiati.

_Torna, ti prego._

Piangi.


	8. #8 (Facoltativo): Daddies!Trunter

~~Giorno 1: Pigiama~~  
Giorno 2: Gioco Della Bottiglia  
Giorno 3: Teen Wolf AU  
Giorno 4: Biscotti  
Giorno 5: Cucina  
Giorno 6: Mr Pussy  
Giorno 7: Last Kiss  
Giorno 8(facoltativo): Daddy Trunter

 

**Ohana**

 

\- Papà dov’è la maglietta rossa? Quella con le stampe!? -.

Hunter si passò una mano tra i capelli brizzolati.

\- Amore, quale delle tante? In ogni caso chiedi a tuo padre… -.

Indicò la cucina con un cenno del capo.

\- Papà – Alice aveva le mani sui fianchi e quello sguardo talmente simile al suo da farlo sorridere – Daddy è uscito mezz’ora fa -.

Ah.

Era talmente assorto dalle proprie carte da non essersene nemmeno accorto.

\- In ogni caso non lo so – cercò di svicolare – Controlla nei panni da stirare – concluse, prima di tornare al documento che stava cercando di leggere.

Era un caso importante, l’ennesimo, e non poteva distrarsi. Nemmeno per un secondo.

\- Ma come da stirare?! Io la devo mettere stasera per uscire e… -.

Interruppe il flusso di parole di sua figlia, sbattendo i documenti sul tavolo.

Odiava essere interrotto mentre lavorava.

\- ALICE! – si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi alla figlia – Come te lo devo dire che sto lavorando!? Ci sono cose più importanti della tua festa okay!? -.

Lei lo guardò stupita – raramente alzava la voce e mai con la sua cocca – prima di voltarsi e dirigersi a passo di marcia nella propria stanza e sbattere la porta.

Trent tornò un’oretta dopo, diede un bacio al marito e si diresse a vedere cosa stesse combinando Alice.

\- Tesoro – bussò alla porta – sei quasi pronta? -.

La figlia aprì la porta. In pigiama.

\- Non vado – borbottò, facendo per chiudere la porta ma venendo subito intercettata dal genitore – Non ho niente da mettermi -.

\- Alice hai un armadio che farebbe invidia a mezza City… - iniziò il padre, entrando e sedendosi sul letto – Dove andrete? -.

La ragazza sbuffò.

\- Al Planet – mormorò – ma la mia maglia è sparita -.

Trent stava per chiederle quale, quando sentirono un’imprecazione giungere dal piano di sotto assieme a un gemito frustrato.

\- Dannazione – borbottò Hunter mentre litigava con ferro da stiro.

Si era bruciato due dita ed era certo di star per combinare il disastro del secolo…

Poteva stirarla ma non piegarla, si disse. Tanto Alice doveva metterla subito.

Con un sospiro la girò al contrario – in quasi vent’anni di matrimonio aveva imparato anche come non far sciogliere le stampe dai vestiti – e si accinse a stirarla. Diamine, c’era chi lo faceva per mestiere… poteva farcela.

Quando finì di ripassare le maniche si rese conto che ad osservarlo non c’era solo MrPussII, bensì il resto dell’allegra famiglia. Sorridevano entrambi.

\- Tieni – borbottò porgendo la maglietta alla ragazzina – e stasera puntuale!!! – concluse prima di baciarle la fronte – io torno ai miei documenti -.

La ragazzina saltò letteralmente addosso al padre che se la scrollò con un borbottio, prima di chiudersi nello studio.

\- Allora – Trent si voltò verso la figlia – questi vestiti!? -.

L’interpellata sbiancò.

\- Oddio, i capelli!!! Il trucco!!! Oddio oddio oddio farò tardi! -.

Nel momento esatto in cui vide sua figlia scapicollarsi per le scale non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere.

_Ohana._

_Ohana che significa famiglia._

_Ohana dove nessuno viene lasciato indietro._

_Pure se immola un paio di dita in onore del ferro da stiro…_


End file.
